An electronic component of this type is known from the document DE 42 03 832-A. The known semiconductor sensor is embedded in an outer encapsulation of epoxy resin, the pressure-sensitive region being freely accessible in the form of a membrane on the active upper side of the semiconductor. The entire semiconductor chip is arranged on a carrier, which is likewise cast in the encapsulation. A sensor of this type has the disadvantage that it cannot be used in aggressive media, especially since the pressure-sensitive area of the semiconductor chip is exposed to the surroundings unprotected.
A further microelectromechanical component is known from the document U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,545 B1, in which the pressure-sensitive region of the semiconductor chip is protected from damage and aggressive media by a rubber-elastic covering. However, a solution of this type has the disadvantage that this covering covers the entire cavity of a cavity housing, and that, when there are great changes in pressure, the rubber-elastic layer has the tendency to crack and form entrapped air bubbles. These entrapped air bubbles impair the sensitivity of the pressure-sensitive region and the overall stability of the sensor.